happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
House Warming
|Obraz=House Warming.jpg |Podpis obrazu=Jak bezpieczne w użytkowaniu może być dzieło rąk (?) Handy'ego? |Rodzaj odcinka=internetowy |Nr sezonu=1 |Nr odc w sezonie=2 |Nr odc w ogóle=2 |Autorzy scenariusza=Warren Graff Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro |Reżyseria=Rhode Montijo |Data pierwszej emisji= 31 grudzień 1999 |Odniesienie/gra słów w tytule= |Jej tłumaczenie na polski= |W rolach głównych=Handy Petunia |W rolach drugoplanowych= |Pojawiają się= |Film=House Warming |FilmHD= |WBlurb= |Poprzedni odcinek=Spin Fun Knowin' Ya |Następny odcinek=Helping Helps }} House Warming - jest drugim odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu internetowego Happy Tree Friends. Debiutują dwie postacie: Petunia oraz Handy. Oryginalny opis odcinka Handy, the resident carpenter beaver with no hands, builds Petunia a lovely new home. How does he do this with no hands? Some secrets may never be revealed! The project turns into a disaster when a fire breaks out and Handy has to come to Petunia's rescue. Handy, miejscowy, pozbawiony rąk, bóbr-stolarz buduje Petunii przytulny nowy domek. Jak on to robi bez rąk? Niektóre tajemnice mogą nigdy nie być wyjaśnione! Projekt zmienia się w katastrofę, gdy wybucha pożar a Handy musi przyjść z pomocą Petunii. Akcja odcinka Odcinek rozpoczyna się, gdy Handy prezentuje Petunii świeżo skonstruowany domek na drzewie. Ta jest uszczęśliwiona, przytula Handy'ego w podzięce i idzie obejrzeć z bliska nowy nabytek. Pełen satysfakcji Handy, zamierza oddalić się, jednak po chwili daje się słyszeć eksplozja, domek wraz z rezydentką stoją w ogniu. Handy podbiega do drzewa i krzyczy by Petunia skakała. Niestety w efekcie zalicza ona upadek na ziemię, gdyż próba jej złapania przy braku rąk, nie udaje się. Wciąż płonącą Petunię, Handy stara się ugasić znalezionym wężem podłączonym do hydrantu. Nie mogąc poradzić sobie z zaworem, wylewa na Petunię zawartość wiadra kopniakiem, jednak znajdująca się weń benzyna tylko pogarsza sytuację. Z braku innych środków tłumi ogień metodycznie przydeptując Petunię buciorem. Gdy żywioł ustępuje, pozwala sobie na pełne ulgi westchnienie a Petunia, a raczej to co z niej zostało po wszystkich zabiegach, pokazuje mu "okejkę". Morał Smiles are always Free! Uśmiechy są zawsze za darmo! Błędy *Handy ociera czoło kikutem bez nadgarstka, choć ręce utracił wraz z łokciami. *Narzędzia przy pasie Handy'ego dwukrotnie zamieniają się miejscami w trakcie trwania odcinka. *Handy nie nosi butów, aż do momentu, gdy pojawiają się one na potrzeby stłumienia ognia na Petunii. *Petunia nie przemieszczała się po upadku, dlatego wiadro benzyny stojące obok powinno być widoczne w scenie upadku. Ciekawostki *Przyjmując, że Petunia przeżyła odcinek, House Warming jest jednym z dziewięciu w których nie ma ofiar śmiertelnych. Pozostałe to: Nuttin' but the Tooth, Out on a Limb, Intimate Spotlight, Asbestos I Can Do, Cold Hearted, YouTube 101: Subscriptions, Deck the Halls oraz We Wish You. *Tylko w tym odcinku Handy nosi buty. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek w którym śmierć postaci była dyskusyjna. **Kenn Navarro potwierdził że Petunia przeżyła ten odcinek. *Ten sam domek na drzewie pojawia się w odc. From Hero to Eternity. *Angielskim odpowiednikiem polskiego Kopnąć w kalendarz, jest to kick a bucket (dosł. kopnąć w wiadro), co Handy dosłownie czyni w trakcie odcinka. Galeria 185px-Zayats_083.png|Wdzięczna Petunia 185px-Housewarming_Petunia+Handy2.PNG|Normalnie Handy nie ma łokci... 185px-Housewarming_Petunia+Handy.PNG|... chyba, że chce otrzeć czoło. Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinki